


When MC is jealous~

by Silverheart94



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart94/pseuds/Silverheart94
Summary: MC is Zen's manager and how does she handle her own feeling when her man has to kiss another girl on set?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Zen and Main character one shot.  
> Enjoy~

[When MC is jealous]

 

"3,2,1, Cue!"

MC looked at the filming set with a unsettled heart.

 

**_20 minutes before..._ **

'Zen, you will be kissing the main heroine of this drama. Do good will you?. You would not mind right MC? After all, this is Zen's job' said the director while looking straight towards MC's direction.  News of Zen and his manager are an item were all over the place, so it was not a surprise when the director knew.

'Ah, that's right. Zen's job is to act and my job is to support him no matter what. Don't worry Director. I do understand Zen's scope of work." MC said with a fake-cheerful tone. The others seemed satisfied with her answer and a 10-minute break was given before the next scene shooting. Besides, MC knew how Zen is dedicated and love his job. No, she will not ruin it just because of her own stupid jealousy feeling.  

Zen and MC walked to their resting spot which was under a huge, shady tree. Silence became their background music and the walking seemed far more than usual. MC grabbed a bottle of mineral water from the box and went back to Zen. MC gave the bottle to Zen. Suddenly, Zen grabbed MC's hand and kissed it softly.

'You know MC, it is not a sin to be jealous and I'm sorry for making you hear all this. It breaks my heart to see your face like this.' Zen continued his words wile caressing MC's cheek, his beautiful ruby eyes met with hers, hazel-coloured eyes.

'No, I am not jealous. It's your job and my job is to fully support you professionally. I'm okay, don't worry and just do your awesome acting like always. My cheeks may flustered due the weather's heat.' Zen looked at MC and grabbed another hand of hers.

"If that's what you said then, be a good girl and wait for me here? You don't need to watch me acting this time." MC shook her head, protesting. "No, Zen oppa. I will watch you as usual." MC tried to fake a smile and Zen just sighed. He knew his girlfriend was too stubborn to admit but he just let it be for now.

 

**_Coming back to present time.._ **

 

It was the scene people were waiting for. The background music suddenly turned into a slow tempo and the scenery around it became romantic. Zen looked serious as always in his acting. As the heroine tried to walked away from him, Zen grabbed her shoulders and made sure that she was facing him. There were some conversation happened while they were facing each other but MC's mind was blank. Then, suddenly, Zen held up heroin's chin and landed his lips onto hers. Her vision went blurry and she immediately left the scene. Her tears went out and she ran away to avoid people's eyes. Quickly, she wiped it off and calmed herself down.

**CUT**!

"Good job Zen and Ha Rae-shi. I'm confident that our rating will go tremendously high with that kiss scene." Zen bowed and thanked the director and all the staff members there. After he done bowing to everyone, he quickly searched for MC to help her pack up stuffs and go home together.

MC was just finishing packing all the stuffs in their car when Zen arrived. She noticed Zen's footsteps and greeted him with a smile. 'Zen oppa, you did another great job again today. I do pray that this episode will make your acting skills more recognizable." MC talked and talked but Zen did not buy his girlfriend's act of trying to hide her pain from seeing that kiss just now.

He dove in to peck MC's lips but MC covered her mouth with a quickly."MC?" Zen asked with a painful expression. He knew she was rejecting him and he backed away immediately.

"Let's just go back Zen. You must be tired" said MC and opened the passenger's door. Zen sighed again and went into the car.

The journey back home was never silent as this one. MC tried her best not to cry in front of Zen and make up her mind that it is a job that Zen had to do by hook or by crook. Both of them entered the elevator and reached their home. Zen opened the door and went in before MC. MC closed the door and surprised that Zen was still standing in front of the door's space. "Zen, what are you doing. You are blocking the way and I need to make dinner right away".

Zen chuckled, slammed his right hand at door and faced MC. MC who have nowhere to run began to fidgeting. Zen neared his face close to MC's. "Babe, I do believe honesty is one of the essential in relationship. Now, why did you avoid my kiss? Oppa needs your kiss to make my day."

"I did tell you Zen, I'm not jealous. You already have your kiss just now" MC immediately covered her mouth. She accidently let him knew that she was jealous. Zen smirked looking at her expression and tapped her chin to look at him.

"Now, babe. Admit it. You were jealous and I will let you go." She still saw that scene of him kissing her kept replaying in her mind non-stop. Biting her lips, she vigorously shook her head again, saying that she was fine and everything were normal as usual.

"Heh, cute. Says someone who are getting flushed red again. Hurm, what should oppa do with this naughty girl?" His voice was menacing and seductive at that moment. Zen cupped MC's head and dove down to claim her kisses.

"I...I'm not jealous. Just let me go." MC was trying her hard to pull away but his kisses were addicting. It was addicting and she cursed herself for forgetting how good his kisses were. His other hand was snaking around behind MC's back to pull her closer to him, thus letting the kiss went deeper.  She knew that she have nowhere to run that she gave up resisting and kissed him back whole-heartedly. She could swear, Zen was smiling when she gave up.

Stopping and catching their breaths, Zen embraced MC tightly. Enjoyed the view of MC's flushed face, he pecked her lips once again before looked into MC's eyes and said, "I don't do this to everyone and I won't be able to do the kiss act if I don't picture myself, kissing you."

"Wait...wait. You mean you mean you imagined me?".

"Yes.my.love. How.could.I.betray.you.whom.hold.my.heart.fully?". Said Zen while pecking MC's lips for every stop at his sentence.

"Hyu..Hyun. stop it."  MC's face was flushed with red again.

  
"No, I will not. Now, tell me what has been on your mind and, no, I don't want your professional answer as my manager but as my beloved girlfriend." said Zen while kissing her at top of her head.

"I...I tried to be an excellent manager to you and not just a girlfriend. But I was overwhelmed by that acting kiss just now that my mind just went blank out of sudden, even though, I tried to calm myself down by saying that this is just your work."

 "You are always a wonderful manager MC. And love that existed between us was more than what I've deserved. I will never stopped loving you and we will be together till the end. You are so precious to me. So please keep that in your mind." said Zen with a warm smile towards MC.

MC tiptoed and pecked Zen's lips and this time, it was his turn to be surprised and blushing.

"I love you" said Zen while kissing her deeply again.

 

FIN~~

**Author's Note:**

> I do want this to be more angst, but it seems at the moment I have too much fluffiness need to be let out from my system :)  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this~


End file.
